batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonders
Wonders is the first episode of the fifth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 19, 2012. It is the fifty-third episode overall. Synopsis After Bruce's near-assassination, he comes to realize no one is there for him anymore, as Gordon blames him for his family falling apart. Clark returns after his week in Metropolis and gives Bruce files on a possible new Robin and Batgirl. Bruce persuades them to join. Diana of Themyscira arrives in Gotham to find her arch-enemy, Cheetah. Bruce and his new team help her. Plot Bruce jumps to the ground after the assassin is spotted. The bullet just misses him. The election is once again put on hold. Bruce is escorted outside by Maggie and Allen. Gordon publicly denounces Bruce. Allen realizes he is drunk and tries to get him back to his house but Gordon also announces his leave from the GCPD. Allen puts Gordon into the back of a police car and drives off. Maggie takes Bruce to Alfred, where the two go home. Bane, Riddler, and Scarecrow discuss their next move in their ongoing quest to kill Batman. Hush arrives and it is revealed he was the shooter at Wayne Enterprises. The three villains hired him to kill Bruce Wayne, as Killer Croc told them Wayne was Batman. Harley meets with the Joker at a park and orders him to tell her where Two-Face is. The Joker laughs and asks her if she has gotten him what he wants yet. Harley hands him a disk but asks what he wants with a simple disk. The Joker laughs and cracks the disk. The Joker tells her it was a ploy to get her to the park. Harley tries to run off but a net drops and captures her. Bruce and Alfred get home and tells Alfred that for the first time in his life in the past four years, he has no one there for him except Alfred. The door swings open a a flash of red and blue enters. Superman is there. Bruce tells Alfred he has him and Clark. Alfred asks Clark how his week in Metropolis went. Clark quickly transforms into his civilian clothes and answers yes. Lois Lane enters and Clark introduces her to the two and tells them she is his girlfriend. Bruce shakes her hand and Lois comments on how cool it is to meet a celebrity. Bruce asks Clark about being careful of Lois seeing him in his suit. Lois thinks they are talking about Clark being naked and starts babbling about sex. Clark slows her down and tells Lois about her seeing him in his superhero suit. Bruce realizes that Lois knows he is Superman. Joker brings Harley Quinn to the mafia mansion and Maroni thanks him and throws Harley in a cell. James Jr. is there and tries to escape from the Joker. The Joker grabs him and tells him that he is a nice man. James Jr. tries to get away but Joker starts strangling him. Maroni gets the Joker off of him and tells him that James Jr. is great free labor. Two men have lunch at the shore of the beach. They look up and see an unseen naked woman. They try to ignore her but the woman starts to choke him. She asks what kind of specimen he is and he tries to tell her he and his husband are just having lunch at the beach. Diana realizes he must be an ugly woman and drops him to the ground. The man's husband tells her that they are two men. The woman asks how two men can be married. One of the men tells her to get updated on the past century. The woman grabs the man and strangles him to death. She flies off. Bruce and Clark talk alone about them being the only superheroes left. Clark tells Bruce that they can change that and gives him two files, one on Tim Drake, and another on Kate Kane. Clark tells Bruce that they would be a great new Robin and Batgirl and leaves with Lois. Bruce looks through the files. Riddler, Hush, Scarecrow, and Bane think about where Bruce would be next. The four realize that the next CEO election is coming up the next week. Hush tells them it would look sloppy if they attempt to kill him at one event and then kill him at the same event a week later. Bane tells them they need an audience. Scarecrow smiles and tells them to meet at Haley's Circus in thirty minutes. Bruce arrives at Gotham University. Bruce asks the RA if he can see Tim Drake and Kate Kane. The RA leads him to a dorm and then tells him that Tim will know where Kate is. Bruce knocks on the dorm and Tim Drake answers. Bruce tells Tim that they need to talk. The unnamed woman from the beach arrives in the main city as many people look at her and try to run off. A man walks up to her and attempts to rape her. The woman punches him and bends his arm backwards. The man yells and the woman flies off and sees a cheetah-looking figure. Diana lands and tries to fight him. The figure tackles her and tells her she might want to get clothes on. The figure scratches her face and she bleeds. Diana cries out in pain. Clark and Lois see her and they run over to her. Harley wakes up and asks the Joker where she is. The Joker tells her that in the past few days Maroni has been collecting supervillains and using them as slaves. Harley tries to escape but the Joker just laughs and walks away. Maroni talks to him and tells the Joker that he has gotten enough except for one. Joker asks who and that he can get anyone. Maroni smirks and knocks him out and places him in a cell. Bruce talks to Tim and Kate about joining him as superheroes. The two are skeptical but agree to try it out. Bruce smiles and thanks them. He tells the RA that Tim and Kate are moving out. The RA tells them they'll need a lot of paperwork. Bruce knocks him out and tells Tim and Kate to keep walking. At the Wayne mansion, Bruce, Tim, and Kate enter. Bruce sees Clark, Lois, Alfred, and the woman from earlier, who is unconscious. Bruce asks who she is and Clark tells him that he and Lois found her on the streets, naked. The woman wakes up and tells them that she is Diana of Themyscira and she has come to Gotham to stop an evil threat that has come to Gotham. Bruce tells her that she is still naked. She realizes this too and flies off. Bruce introduces the team to Tim and Kate and the two ask how they are not surprised by the randomness. Clark tells her it is because it happens all the time to them. Diana appears again, but this time in a suit. Bruce thanks her for getting clothes on this time and Diana tells them that her enemy is still out there. Bruce and Clark suit up and travel with Diana to the streets of Gotham. Cheetah appears and fights the three. Superman laughs at first, until it is revealed that Cheetah's scratch can affect anyone and break through any substance and cause terrible pain. The three heroes are left, lying on the ground, as Cheetah escapes. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Richard Kind as Aubrey James *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Dan Stevens as Sebastian Ballesteros/Cheetah *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Trivia *This episode achieved 15.34 million U.S. live viewers. *Keri Lynn-Pratt, Emma Stone, Jonathan Keltz, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Jake T. Austin, Liam Neeson, Nicholas D'Agosto, and Thomas Haden Church do not appear in this episode as Cat Grant, Stephanie Brown, Andrew Ryder, Killer Croc, Damien Wayne, Ra's al Ghul, Two-Face, and Cameron van Cleer. *This episode received generally favorable reviews. It scored a 66% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 60 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 5.9/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Richard Kind, Erica Durance, Dan Stevens, and Jeremy Irons as Aubrey James, Lois Lane, Sebastian Ballesteros, and Alfred Pennyworth. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-V *This is the first season premiere not to take place eight months after the previous season finale. However, the producers said this was because they wanted to keep up with the present times, due to the six month time jump in Season 3.